


A World Withou You

by Galrawr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I wanted to write fluff but instead I wrote angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrawr/pseuds/Galrawr
Summary: His hand slips down, touches the soft cheek while he softly purrs - A symbol of comfort and trust. "I will be gone by tomorrow...", words which he feared the most on this evening and yet he just heard them. Something just hurt him deep down in his chest and a sad smile found its way to his lips while he lowered his sight.





	A World Withou You

✨

  
╒══════════════╕  
  
_We are buried in broken dreams_  
_We are knee-deep without a plea_  
  
╘══════════════╛  


  
Softly he strokes through the white hair from his friend, his beloved one while he stares in those sinful eyes.  
How long must it been since they just lay here, together and covered in the thin, white blanket which barely even covered them?  
His hand slips down, touches the soft cheek while he softly purrs - A symbol of comfort and trust.  
"I will be gone by tomorrow...", words which he feared the most on this evening and yet he just heard them.  
Something just hurt him deep down in his chest and a sad smile found its way to his lips while he lowered his sight.  
  


Silence.  


  
"You knew this day would come, so don't act like this. If I would stay longer, they would catch me and who knows what would happen to me." - "I know."  
Still it hurts and the smile was already gone.  
"Promise me you take care, Laz... I don't want to lose you, after all we go through together." - "I will and we will see us again. Don't be so sad, I'll be fine. Someone needs to take care of you after all, you big baby."  
A soft laugh left his mouth which warms the heart from the other one who was finally able to gift him a soft smile.  
Again he strokes his cheek, pulls him closer to hug him once again and to breath in his scent before he kisses him gently as it would make the promise stronger.  
  


╒══════════════╕  
  
_I don't want to know what it's like_  
_to live without you_  
  
╘══════════════╛  


  
Months have passed and he never heard something from his beloved one again, not even the Blades where willing to tell him where he is and the small flame of hope in his chest got weaker by every day.  
He wanted to go but his duty keeps him here on the Galra fleet, the dangerous game between Cat  & Mouse where he was the mouse, hunted by Haggar and her pack.  
Almost every night he just stares at the wall, asking himself how the other one's doing while he was sitting there, restless and tired, broken on the inside and alone.  
Why is he even here? Why didn't he followed his mate? Where is he? What is he doing? - Question which no one could answer him.  
  
With a sight he stands up, walks to his door before he left his room to walk around, he had nothing better to do anyways...  
Without a single idea where he's going, he just walks through the fleet, stares at the walls till he found himself in front of a big window where he just stares outside.  
He was so tired but no one would allow him to take a break, no not even a second he should be able to rest.  
A bitter smile shows up while he still stares outside as if he would search for something.  
Again he asked himself where his mate was but deep down he already knew the answer...  
  


╒══════════════╕  
  
_Don't want to know_  
_the other side_  
  
_of a world without you..._  
  
╘══════════════╛  


  
"Commander Thace, what are you doing here?", the voice from the Druid let him shiver and slowly he turns around.  
"Nothing... Did you found the Traitor?", he asks and the Druid shakes his head.  
Without a word he passes him and he just knows that the other one's following him.  
A silent sight left his mouth, his chest hurts after thinking about Ulaz and he wasn't even able to think clearly.  
"Search again and come back when you have new information. I need some rest.", with this he left the Druid alone and just entered his room again.  
  
Tired he trows himself in his bed to just stare at the wall again, thinking without getting any rest at all.  
His hand touches his chest, scratches over it while he turns around, realising again that nothing will change the fact, that he's alone again.  
His mate died, he felt it back on that day as a part of his soul left his body but he still declines it.  
Slowly he curls under the blanked, presses his face in the pillow to hold himself together.  
  
Escaping from the bitter reality, he drowns himself into all those memories again.  
Soon it will be over....  
Soon everything will be fine again...  
  


And soon they will meet again....  
  
✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just wanted to share the first fanfiction I wrote after felt 30 years! I'm sorry if there are a lot of Grammar mistakes but it's so hard when English is not your first language and you teached 3/4 of it by yourself `A`


End file.
